Twizzlers
by Caderyn
Summary: DA. Danny and Aiden played a game of will (or 'seduction', if you'd like) using a particularly delicious red candy.


**Summary: Danny and Aiden played a game of will (or 'seduction' - Hey, however you want to word it) with a particularly delicious red candy.**

**Pairing: Danny/Aiden - I am now officially in obsess-o-ville.**

**Disclaimer: All CSI:NY characters and all related settings belong to CBS, Jerry Bruckheimer, Anthony Zuiker, and all other CSI producers and creators. _Twizzlers_ belongs to _Hershey's_ company.**

**Spoiler: None.**

**A/N: Inspired by the _Ski_-jelly-thingy I ate the other day (unfortunately we DON'T have _Twizzlers_ here in Australia - I found _Red Vines_ the other day, though!).**

_**Twizzlers**_

Danny was sitting on a couch in the break-room, reading the papers, when Aiden walked in and planted herself against the counters across from him. She looked impatient, tapping her foot distractedly on the floor. From out of nowhere, she pulled out a pack of _Twizzlers_ and took a bite.

Danny gave her a tiny glance before purposefully going back to his papers, offhandedly quipping, "You know, those things are just full of sugar."

Aiden cocked her head mockingly and said snidely, "'Says the person who puts four packets of sugar into his coffee."

"Yeah, but sugar's _meant_ to go into coffee. It's its natural partner. I wouldn't voluntarily _consume_ packets of sugar… which is what those things are: freaks-of-nature-sucrose packaged as shiny red licorice." He casually turned a page. "And for your information, it's like two-and-a-half packets, not four."

Aiden rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Danny. You try and be all tough by not putting cream in your coffee, but two-and-a-half packets of sugars don't make your coffee less of a sissy."

Danny smiled at her, "Ouch, that hurts."

"Hey, you're the one with the sissy coffee," she joked.

Danny went back to his paper. "What are you waiting for anyway?"

"DNA. Our only lead is epithelials found underneath the vic's nails."

Danny nodded and continued reading. Aiden turned her attention elsewhere. The two grew to a comfortable silence.

It didn't stay like that for very long, however… because Danny soon found himself distracted by the sight of Aiden eating her _Twizzlers._

He didn't know what it was.

Maybe it's the way she sucked on them slightly before taking a bite.

Maybe it's the way her tongue _just _flicked out of her mouth when she did.

Maybe it's the way her pouty lips looked… redder against the color of the candy.

Whatever it was, Danny was hypnotized.

Aiden, meanwhile, suddenly felt someone's eyes on her. She looked at Danny and was very much surprised to see him… gazing at her lips?

He looked rather cute, really… sitting there motionless, newspapers still held open in front of him, clearly unread, and mouth hanging slightly open… staring at her.

Feeling amused, Aiden decided to mess with him. Her eyes searched his. When he finally looked up to her, instead of giving him a pointed look, she gave him a smirk.

Though taken aback, Danny understood that she was challenging him. He wasn't about to back down. So he stared back at her, also with a quirk in his lips.

Eyes fixed on his, Aiden went back to her _Twizzlers_, making sure she took her time licking the red licorice.

Clearly playing on and making sure she knew he was enjoying this, Danny purposely let his eyes left hers for a second to look at her lips, before going back to the staring contest.

They kept it up for a few moments; both ridiculously aware of what they were doing and both too stubborn to back down. Aiden felt her heart sped up at the look of unmistakable desire on Danny's eyes, trying to ignore it as being part of the game. Danny, meanwhile, tried to obscure his hitched breathing, feeling annoyed that Aiden's attempt to deliberately tease him was working.

Just when he was about to get up, went over to her, and do… _something _to stop her, their boss, Mac Taylor popped his head through the break room door and said,

"Aiden, we got a hit off AVIS. Come on, Flack's meeting us there."

Oblivious that he'd broken an intense moment between his two subordinates, Mac left without another word.

Danny busied himself with going back to his paper, purposely avoiding Aiden's eyes and clearing what he thought to be his abnormally dry throat.

Feeling amused at his flushed expression, which he was hiding quite unsuccessfully, Aiden strode casually toward the door with a smirk on her face.

Danny caught the movement, but resolutely decided not to look at her.

Before exiting, she stopped right next to his couch, leaned down so that her head was level to his, and whispered in his ear,

"I bet you'd like to finish this now."

Closing his eyes in spite of himself, Danny shivered at her words and then felt something pressed up against his chest.

Looking down, he saw a half-opened pack of _Twizzlers_.

He turned to look at her, but she was gone.

He eyed the _Twizzlers_ again.

_Oh, she's good._

And with full props to Aiden for winning this round, he grabbed the red licorice and took a bite.

**A/N: I'm nuts about this pairing. I don't think I've ever written so many fics for a pairing before! Well, hopefully my muse stays around. I just LOVE them. Do you notice that their first names even match? Anagram-o-rama:**

**-Danny -> Aydnn**

**-Aiden -> Danie**

**Therefore using simple math: Danny + Aiden -> Aydnn + Danie.**

**I told you I'm nuts.**

**A/N2: What do you think of this fic? I could've used a banana instead of _Twizzlers_, but I just couldn't do it. Besides I like candy better ;).**

**A/N3: Please review, it'll make my day.**


End file.
